Alice Cooper
Alice Cooper (born Vincent Damon Furnier; February 4, 1948)1 is an American singer, songwriter, and actor whose career spans over five decades. With his distinctive raspy voice and a stage show that features guillotines, electric chairs, fake blood, deadly snakes, baby dolls, and dueling swords, Cooper is considered by music journalists and peers alike to be "The Godfather of Shock Rock". He has drawn equally from horror films, vaudeville, and garage rock to pioneer a macabre and theatrical brand of rock designed to shock people.2 Originating in Phoenix, Arizona, in the late 1960s after he moved from Detroit, Michigan, "Alice Cooper" was originally a band consisting of Furnier on vocals and harmonica, lead guitarist Glen Buxton, Michael Bruce on rhythm guitar, Dennis Dunaway on bass guitar, and drummer Neal Smith. The original Alice Cooper band released its first album in 1969 but broke into the international music mainstream with the 1971 hit "I'm Eighteen" from their third studio album Love It to Death, which was followed by the even bigger single "School's Out" in 1972. The band reached their commercial peak with the 1973 album Billion Dollar Babies. Furnier adopted the band's name as his own name in the 1970s and began a solo career with the 1975 concept album Welcome to My Nightmare. In 2011, he released Welcome 2 My Nightmare, his 19th album as a solo artist and 26th album in total. In 2011, the original Alice Cooper band was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame.3 Expanding from his Detroit rock roots, Cooper has experimented with a number of musical styles, including art rock, hard rock, heavy metal, new wave, glam metal,45 pop rock, experimental rock, and industrial rock. Cooper is known for his social and witty persona offstage, with The Rolling Stone Album Guide calling him the world's most "beloved heavy metal entertainer".6 He is credited with helping to shape the sound and look of heavy metal, and has been described as the artist who "first introduced horror imagery to rock'n'roll, and whose stagecraft and showmanship have permanently transformed the genre".7 Away from music, Cooper is a film actor, a golfing celebrity, a restaurateur, and, since 2004, a popular radio DJ with his classic rock show Nights with Alice Cooper. Contents 1 Early life 2 Recording career 2.1 1960s 2.1.1 The Spiders 2.1.2 The band adopts a new name: "Alice Cooper" 2.2 1970s 2.3 1980s 2.4 1990s 2.5 2000s 2.6 2010s 3 Style and influences 4 Personal life 4.1 Marriage and relationships 4.2 Drugs and alcohol abuse 4.3 Religion 4.4 Politics 4.5 Sports 4.6 Pop culture 5 Solo band members 6 Awards and nominations 7 Discography 8 Tours 9 Filmography 10 See also 11 References 12 Further reading 13 External links Early life Cooper was born in Detroit, Michigan, the son of Ella Mae (née McCart) and Ether Moroni Furnier (1924–1987). His father was a preacher in The Church of Jesus Christ (Bickertonite) headquartered in Monongahela, Pennsylvania.8 He has English, Huguenot French, Irish, Scottish, and Sioux ancestry.9 He was named after his uncle, Vincent Collier Furnier, and the writer Damon Runyon.10 His paternal grandfather, Thurman Sylvester Furnier, was an apostle in the Church of Jesus Christ (Bickertonite). Cooper was active in his church at the ages of 11 and 12.1112 While growing up in Detroit, Cooper attended Washington Elementary School, then Nankin Mills Jr. High. Following a series of childhood illnesses, he moved with his family to Phoenix, Arizona, where he attended Cortez High School13 and Glendale Community College, eventually earning a Bachelor of Fine Arts.14 Recording career 1960s See also: The Spiders (American rock band) and Alice Cooper (band) The Spiders In 1964, 16-year-old Furnier was eager to participate in the local annual Letterman's talent show, so he gathered fellow cross-country teammates to form a group for the show.15 They named themselves the Earwigs.16 Because they did not know how to play any instruments at the time, they dressed up like the Beatles and mimed their performance to Beatles songs.16 As a result of winning the talent show and loving the experience of being onstage, the group immediately proceeded to learn how to play instruments they acquired from a local pawn shop. They soon renamed themselves The Spiders, featuring Furnier on vocals, Glen Buxton on lead guitar, John Tatum on rhythm guitar, Dennis Dunaway on bass guitar, and John Speer on drums.16 Musically, the group was inspired by artists such as the Beatles, the Rolling Stones, the Who, the Kinks, the Doors, and the Yardbirds. For the next year the band performed regularly around the Phoenix area with a huge black spider's web as their backdrop, the group's first stage prop. In 1965, the Spiders recorded their first single, "Why Don't You Love Me" (originally performed by the Blackwells), with Furnier learning the harmonica for the song. The single's B-side track was the Marvin Gaye Tamla Records hit "Hitch Hike". The single was released by local record label Mascot Records, owned by Jack Curtis, a concert promoter who also owned the Stage 7 teen club, which later became the VIP Club where the Spiders were the house band. In 1966, the Spiders graduated from high school, and after North High School footballer Michael Bruce replaced John Tatum on rhythm guitar, the band released their second single, "Don't Blow Your Mind", an original composition which became a local #1 hit, backed by "No Price Tag".16 The single was recorded at Copper State Recording Studio and issued by local micro-imprint Santa Cruz Records. By 1967, the band had begun to make regular road trips to Los Angeles to play shows.16 They soon renamed themselves Nazz and released the single "Wonder Who's Lovin' Her Now", backed with future Alice Cooper track "Lay Down and Die, Goodbye". Around this time, drummer John Speer was replaced by Neal Smith. By the end of the year, the band had relocated to Los Angeles.16 The band adopts a new name: "Alice Cooper" In 1968, the band learned that Todd Rundgren also had a band called Nazz, and found themselves in need of another stage name. Furnier also believed that the group needed a gimmick to succeed, and that other bands were not exploiting the showmanship potential of the stage.16 The legend is that the name "Alice Cooper" came from a session with a Ouija board, largely chosen because it sounded innocuous and wholesome, in humorous contrast to the band's image and music. However, in an interview with Mark Radcliffe on the Radcliffe and Maconie show on BBC Radio 2 on 30 November 2009 Alice described the incident with the ouija board as an urban legend: "We literally got that whole story about the witch thing the way you guys got it. It was like just pure urban legend. I heard about the witch thing probably the same day you did, but it was a great story." 17 "Alice Cooper" was a character on Mayberry R.F.D. (played by Alice Ghostley) at the time, probably coincidentally. Eventually Furnier adopted this stage name as his own. Furnier, now known as Alice Cooper, later stated that the name change was one of his most important and successful career moves.18 Nonetheless, at the time Cooper and the band realized that the concept of a male playing the role of a villain, a woman killer, in tattered women's clothing and wearing make-up, would have the potential to cause considerable social controversy and grab headlines. In 2007 in his book Alice Cooper, Golf Monster Cooper stated that his look was inspired in part by film. One of the band's all-time favorite movies was What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? starring Bette Davis. "In the movie, Bette wears disgusting caked makeup smeared on her face and underneath her eyes, with deep, dark, black eyeliner." Another movie the band watched over and over was Barbarella. "When I saw Anita Pallenberg playing the Great Tyrant in that movie in 1968, wearing long black leather gloves with switchblades coming out of them, I thought, 'That's what Alice should look like.' That, and a little bit of Emma Peel from The Avengers."19 The classic Alice Cooper group lineup consisted of Furnier, lead guitarist Glen Buxton, rhythm guitarist Michael Bruce, bassist Dennis Dunaway, and drummer Neal Smith.16 With the exception of Smith, who graduated from Camelback High School (which is referred to in the song "Alma Mater" on the album School's Out), all of the band members were on the Cortez High School cross-country team, and many of Cooper's stage effects were inspired by their cross-country coach, Emmett Smithneeded (one of Smith's class projects was to build a working guillotine for slicing watermelons). Cooper, Buxton, and Dunaway were also art students, and their admiration for the works of surrealist artists such as Salvador Dalí would further inspire their future stage antics.20 One night after an unsuccessful gig at the Cheetah club in Venice, California, where the band emptied the entire room of patrons after playing just ten minutes, they were approached and enlisted by music manager Shep Gordon, who saw the band's negative impact that night as a force that could be turned in a more productive direction.16 Shep then arranged an audition for the band with composer and renowned record producer Frank Zappa, who was looking to sign bizarre music acts to his new record label, Straight Records.16 For the audition Zappa told them to come to his house "at 7 o'clock." The band mistakenly assumed he meant 7 o'clock in the morning. Being woken up by a band willing to play that particular brand of psychedelic rock at seven in the morning impressed Zappa enough for him to sign them to a three-album deal. Another Zappa-signed act, the all-female GTOs, who liked to "dress the Cooper boys up like full size Barbie dolls," played a major role in developing the band's early onstage look.2122 Cooper's first album, Pretties for You (released in 1969), had a slight psychedelic feel. Although it touched the US charts for one week at No. 193, it was ultimately a critical and commercial failure. Alice Cooper's "shock rock" reputation apparently developed almost by accident at first. An unrehearsed stage routine involving Cooper, a feather pillow, and a live chicken garnered attention from the press; the band decided to capitalize on the tabloid sensationalism, creating in the process a new subgenre, shock rock.16 Cooper claims that the infamous "Chicken Incident" at the Toronto Rock and Roll Revival concert in September 1969 was an accident.16 A chicken somehow made its way onto the stage into the feathers of a feather pillow they would open during Cooper's performance, and not having any experience around farm animals, Cooper presumed that, because the chicken had wings, it would be able to fly.1623 He picked it up and threw it out over the crowd, expecting it to fly away. The chicken instead plummeted into the first few rows occupied by wheelchair users, who reportedly proceeded to tear the bird to pieces.24 The next day the incident made the front page of national newspapers, and Zappa phoned Cooper and asked if the story, which reported that he had bitten off the chicken's head and drunk its blood on stage, was true. Cooper denied the rumor, whereupon Zappa told him, "Well, whatever you do, don't tell anyone you didn't do it."162526 The band later claimed that this period was highly influenced by Pink Floyd, and especially the album The Piper at the Gates of Dawn. Glen Buxton said he could listen to Syd Barrett's guitar for hours at a time.27 1970s Despite the publicity from the chicken incident, the band's second album, Easy Action, produced by David Briggs and released in June 1970, fared even worse than its predecessor, entirely failing to dent the Billboard Top 200. Around this time, fed up with Californians' indifference to their act, they relocated to Pontiac, Michigan, where their bizarre stage act was much better received by Midwestern crowds accustomed to the “proto punk” styles of local bands such as the Stooges and the MC5. Despite this, Cooper still managed to receive a cream pie in the face when performing at the Cincinnati Pop Festival. Michigan would remain their steady home base until 1972. "L.A. just didn’t get it," Cooper stated. "They were all on the wrong drug for us. They were on acid and we were basically drinking beer. We fit much more in Detroit than we did anywhere else."28 Alice Cooper appeared at the Woodstock-esque Strawberry Fields Festival near Toronto, Ontario, in August 1970. The band's mix of glam and increasingly violent stage theatrics stood out in stark contrast to the bearded, denim-clad hippie bands of the time.29 As Cooper himself stated: "We were into fun, sex, death and money when everybody was into peace and love. We wanted to see what was next. It turned out we were next, and we drove a stake through the heart of the Love Generation".30 In autumn 1970, the Alice Cooper group teamed with producer Bob Ezrin for the recording of their third album, Love It to Death. This was the final album in their Straight Records contract and the band's last chance to create a hit. That first success came with the single "I'm Eighteen", released in November 1970, which reached number 21 on the Billboard Hot 100 in early 1971. Not long after the album's release in January 1971, Warner Bros. Records purchased Alice Cooper's contract from Straight and re-issued the album, giving the group a higher level of promotion. Love It to Death proved to be their breakthrough album, reaching number 35 on the U.S. Billboard 200 album charts. It would be the first of eleven31 Alice Cooper group and solo albums produced by Ezrin, who is widely seen as being pivotal in helping to create and develop the band's definitive sound.32 The group's 1971 tour featured a stage show involving mock fights and gothic torture modes being imposed on Cooper, climaxing in a staged execution by electric chair, with the band sporting tight, sequined, color-contrasting glam rock-style costumes made by prominent rock-fashion designer Cindy Dunaway (sister of band member Neal Smith, and wife of band member Dennis Dunaway). Cooper's androgynous stage role had developed to present a villainous side, portraying a potential threat to modern society. The success of the band's single and album, and their tour of 1971, which included their first tour of Europe (audience members reportedly included Elton John and a pre-Ziggy David Bowie), provided enough encouragement for Warner Bros. to offer the band a new multi-album contract. Their follow-up album Killer, released in late 1971, continued the commercial success of Love It to Death and included further single success with "Under My Wheels", "Be My Lover" in early 1972, and "Halo of Flies", which became a Top 10 hit in the Netherlands in 1972. Thematically, Killer expanded on the villainous side of Cooper's androgynous stage role, with its music becoming the soundtrack to the group's morality-based stage show, which by then featured a boa constrictor hugging Cooper on-stage, the murderous axe chopping of bloodied baby dolls, and execution by hanging at the gallows. Back then, the real criticism was aimed at questioning the artists' sexual ambiguity, rather than the stage gore. In January 1972, Cooper was again asked about his peculiar name, and told talk-show hostess Dinah Shore that he took the name from a "Mayberry RFD" character. The summer of 1972 saw the release of the single "School's Out". It went Top 10 in the USA and to number 1 in the UK, and remains a staple on classic rock radio to this day. The album School's Out reached No. 2 on the US charts and sold over a million copies. The band relocated to their new mansion in Greenwich, Connecticut.33 With Cooper's on-stage androgynous persona completely replaced with brattiness and machismo, the band solidified their success with subsequent tours in the United States and Europe, and won over devoted fans in droves while at the same time horrifying parents and outraging the social establishment.needed In the United Kingdom, Mary Whitehouse, a Christian morality campaigner, persuaded the BBC to ban the video for "School's Out",34 although Whitehouse's campaign did not prevent the single also reaching number one in the UK. Cooper sent her a bunch of flowers in gratitude for the publicity.35 Meanwhile, British Labour Member of Parliament Leo Abse petitioned Home Secretary Reginald Maudling to have the group banned altogether from performing in the country.36 The group in 1973. In February 1973, Billion Dollar Babies was released worldwide and became the band's most commercially successful album, reaching No. 1 in both the US and UK. "Elected", a late-1972 Top 10 UK hit from the album, which inspired one of the first MTV-style story-line promo videos ever made for a song (three years before Queen's promotional video for "Bohemian Rhapsody"), was followed by two more UK Top 10 singles, "Hello Hooray" and "No More Mr. Nice Guy", the latter of which was the last UK single from the album; it reached No. 25 in the US. The title track, featuring guest vocals by Donovan, was also a US hit single. Around this time Glen Buxton left Alice Cooper briefly because of waning health. With a string of successful concept albums and several hit singles, the band continued their grueling schedule and toured the United States again. Continued attempts by politicians and pressure groups to ban their shocking act only served to fuel the myth of Alice Cooper further and generate even greater public interest.needed Their 1973 US tour broke box-office records previously set by The Rolling Stones and raised rock theatrics to new heights; the multi-level stage show by then featured numerous special effects, including Billion Dollar Bills, decapitated baby dolls and mannequins, a dental psychosis scene complete with dancing teeth, and the ultimate execution prop and highlight of the show: the guillotine. The guillotine and other stage effects were designed for the band by magician James Randi, who appeared on stage during some of the shows as executioner. The Alice Cooper group had now reached its peak and it was among the most visible and successful acts in the industry. Beneath the surface, however, the repetitive schedule of recording and touring had begun to take its toll on the band, and Cooper, who was under the constant pressure of getting into character for that night's show, was consistently sighted nursing a can of beer. Muscle of Love, released at the end of 1973, was to be the last studio album from the classic lineup, and marked Alice Cooper's last UK Top 20 single of the 1970s with "Teenage Lament '74". An unsolicited theme song was recorded for the James Bond movie The Man with the Golden Gun, but a different song of the same name by Lulu was chosen instead. By 1974, the Muscle of Love album still had not matched the top-charting success of its predecessor, and the band began to have constant disagreements. For various reasons, the members agreed to take what was expected to be a temporary hiatus. "Everyone decided they needed a rest from one another", said manager Shep Gordon at the time. "A lot of pressure had built up, but it's nothing that can't be dealt with. Everybody still gets together and talks." Journalist Bob Greene spent several weeks on the road with the band during the Muscle of Love Christmas Tour in 1973. His book Billion Dollar Baby, released in November 1974, painted a less-than-flattering picture of the band, showing a group in total disharmony.37 In the 1970s, Cooper founded a celebrity drinking club, the Hollywood Vampires, headquartered at the Rainbow Bar and Grill in West Hollywood During this time, Cooper relocated back to Los Angeles and started appearing regularly on television shows such as The Hollywood Squares, and Warner Bros. released the Alice Cooper's Greatest Hits compilation album. It featured classic-style artwork and reached the US Top 10, performing better than Muscle of Love. However, the band's 1974 feature film Good to See You Again, Alice Cooper (consisting mainly of 1973 concert footage with 'comedic' sketches woven throughout to a faint storyline), released on a minor cinematic run mostly to drive-in theaters, saw little box-office success. On March 5, 1974, Cooper appeared on episode 3 of The Snoop Sisters playing a Satanic cult singer. The final shows by Alice Cooper as a group were in Brazil in March and April 1974, including the record indoor attendance estimated as high as 158,000 fans in São Paulo on March 30, at the Anhembi Exposition Hall at the start of the first ever South American rock tour. In 1975, Alice Cooper returned as a solo artist with the release of Welcome to My Nightmare. To avoid legal complications over ownership of the group name, "Alice Cooper" had by then become the singer's new legal name. Speaking on the subject of Alice Cooper continuing as a solo project as opposed to the band it once was, Cooper stated in 1975, "It got very basically down to the fact that we had drawn as much as we could out of each other. After ten years, we got pretty dry together." Manager Gordon added, "What had started in a sense as a pipe-dream became an overwhelming burden".37 The success of Welcome to My Nightmare marked the final break-up of the original members of the band, with Cooper collaborating with their producer Bob Ezrin, who recruited Lou Reed's backing band, including guitarists Dick Wagner and Steve Hunter, to play on the album. Spearheaded by the US Top 20 hit ballad "Only Women Bleed", the album was released by Atlantic Records in March of that year and became a Top 10 hit for Cooper. It was a concept album that was based on the nightmare of a child named Steven, featuring narration by classic horror movie film star Vincent Price, and serving as the soundtrack to Cooper's new stage show, which now showcased more theatrics than ever, including an 8-foot-tall (2.4 m) furry Cyclops which Cooper decapitated and killed. Cooper (second from right) laughs at Mae West's words after the opening of her last movie in 1978. Accompanying the album and stage show was the television special The Nightmare, starring Cooper and Vincent Price, which aired on US prime-time TV in April 1975. The Nightmare (which was later released on home video in 1983 and gained a Grammy Awards nomination for Best Long Form Music Video) was regarded as another groundbreaking moment in rock history. Adding to all that, a concert film, also called Welcome to My Nightmare produced, directed, and choreographed by West Side Story cast member David Winters and filmed live at London's Wembley Arena in September 1975, was released to theaters in 1976.needed Such was the immense success of Cooper's solo project that he decided to continue as a solo artist, and the original band became officially defunct. Bruce, Dunnaway, and Smith would go on to form the short-lived band Billion Dollar Babies, producing one album - Battle Axe - in 1977. While occasionally performing with one another and Glen Buxton, they would not reunite with Alice until October 23, 1999, at the second Glen Buxton Memorial Weekend for a show at CoopersTown in Phoenix. They reunited for another show, with Steve Hunter on guitar, on December 16, 2010, at the Dodge Theatre in Phoenix.38 This lineup would perform together again (televised) on March 14, 2011, at the induction of the original Alice Cooper group into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, as well as on May 11, 2011, at London's Battersea Power Station at the Jagermiester Ice Cold 4D event (webcast). Bruce, Dunnaway, and Smith appeared on three tracks they co-wrote on Alice's 2011 album Welcome 2 My Nightmare. Cooper in 1978. Following the 1976 US No. 12 ballad hit "I Never Cry";39 two albums, Alice Cooper Goes to Hell and Lace and Whiskey; and the 1977 US No. 9 ballad hit "You and Me", it became clear from many performances during his 1977 US tour that Cooper was in dire need of help with his alcoholism (at his alcoholic peak it was rumored that Cooper was consuming up to two cases of Budweiser and a bottle of whiskey a day). Following the tour, Cooper had himself hospitalized in a sanitarium for treatment, during which time the live album The Alice Cooper Show was released. In 1978, a sobered Cooper used his experience in the sanitarium as the inspiration for his semi-autobiographical album From the Inside, which he co-wrote with Bernie Taupin; it spawned yet another US Top 20 hit ballad, "How You Gonna See Me Now". The subsequent tour's stage show was based inside an asylum, and was filmed for Cooper's first home-video release, The Strange Case of Alice Cooper, in 1979. Around this time, Cooper performed "Welcome to My Nightmare", "You and Me", and "School's Out" on The Muppet Show (episode # 307 on YouTube) on March 28, 1978 (he played one of the devil's henchmen trying to dupe Kermit, Gonzo and Miss Piggy into selling their souls). He also appeared in an against-typecasting role as a piano-playing disco bellboy in Mae West's final film, Sextette, and as a villain in the film Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Cooper also led celebrities in raising money to remodel the famous Hollywood Sign in Los Angeles, California. Cooper himself contributed over $27,000 to the project, buying an O in the sign in memory of close friend and comedian Groucho Marx. 1980s Cooper's albums from the beginning of the 1980s have been referred to by Cooper as his "blackout albums" because he cannot remember recording them, owing to the influence of illicit substances. Flush the Fashion, Special Forces, Zipper Catches Skin and DaDa saw a gradual commercial decline, with the last two not denting the Billboard Top 200. Flush the Fashion, produced by Queen producer Roy Thomas Baker, had a thick, edgy new wave musical sound that baffled even longtime fans, though it still yielded the US Top 40 hit "Clones (We're All)". Special Forces featured a more aggressive but consistent New Wave style, and included a new version of "Generation Landslide". His tour for Special Forces marked Cooper's last time on the road for nearly five years; it was not until 1986, for Constrictor, that he toured again. 1982's Zipper Catches Skin was a more pop punk-oriented recording, containing many quirky high-energy guitar-driven songs along with his most unusual collection of subject matters for lyrics. However, by the time of its release, Cooper had moved back to Phoenix in a deathly state of health to seek treatment of crack cocaine addiction and to receive the support of family and friends. 1983 marked the return collaboration of producer Bob Ezrin and guitarist Dick Wagner for the haunting epic DaDa, the final album in his Warner Bros. contract. In mid-1983, after the recording of DaDa, Cooper was hospitalized for alcoholism again, and cirrhosis of the liver.40 Cooper was finally stable and sober (for good) by the time DaDa and The Nightmare home video (of his 1975 TV Special) were released in the fall of that year; however, both releases performed below expectations. Even with The Nightmare scoring a nomination for 1984's Grammy Award for Best Long Form Music Video (he lost to Duran Duran), it was not enough for Warner Bros. to keep Cooper on their books. By February, 1984, Cooper became a "free agent" for the first time in his career. Cooper spent a lengthy period away from the music business dealing with personal issues. His divorce from Sheryl Cooper was heard at Maricopa County Superior Court, Arizona, on January 30, 1984. The following month he guested at the 26th Annual Grammy Awards alongside co-presenter Grace Jones. Behind the scenes Cooper kept busy musically, working on new material in collaboration with Aerosmith guitarist Joe Perry. The spring of 1984 was taken up with filming, Cooper acting in the B-grade horror movie Monster Dog, filmed in Torrelodones, Spain. Shortly thereafter he reconciled with Sheryl; the couple relocated to Chicago. The year closed with more writing sessions, this time in New York during November with Hanoi Rocks guitarist Andy McCoy.41 In 1985, he met and began writing songs with guitarist Kane Roberts. Cooper was subsequently signed to MCA Records, and appeared as guest vocalist on Twisted Sister's song "Be Chrool to Your Scuel". A video was made for the song, featuring Cooper donning his black snake-eyes makeup for the first time since 1979. Any publicity it may have generated toward Cooper's return to the music scene was cut short as the video was promptly banned because of its graphically gory make-up (by Tom Savini) and footage of innumerable zombies gorging on human flesh. In 1986, Alice Cooper officially returned to the music industry with the album Constrictor. The album spawned the hits "He's Back (The Man Behind the Mask)" (the theme song for the movie Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives; in the video for the song Cooper was given a cameo role as a deranged psychiatrist) and the fan favorite "Teenage Frankenstein". The Constrictor album was a catalyst for Cooper to make a triumphant return to the road for the first time since the 1981 Special Forces project, on a tour appropriately entitled The Nightmare Returns. The Detroit leg of this tour, which took place at the end of October 1986 during Halloween, was captured on film as The Nightmare Returns, and is viewed by some as being the definitive Alice Cooper concert film.needed The concert, which received rave reviews in the rock music press,42 was also described by Rolling Stone magazine as bringing "Cooper's violent, twisted onstage fantasies to a new generation". The Constrictor album was followed by Raise Your Fist and Yell in 1987, which had an even rougher sound than its predecessor, as well as the Cooper classic "Freedom". The subsequent tour of Raise Your Fist and Yell, which was heavily inspired by the slasher horror movies of the time such as the Friday the 13th series and A Nightmare on Elm Street, served up a shocking spectacle similar to its predecessor, and courted the kind of controversy, especially in Europe, that recalled the public outrage caused by Cooper's public performances in America in the early 1970s. In Britain, Labour M.P. David Blunkett called for the show to be banned, saying "I'm horrified by his behaviour – it goes beyond the bounds of entertainment". The controversy spilled over into the German segment of the tour, with the German government actually succeeding in having some of the gorier segments of the performance removed.43 It was also during the London leg of the tour that Cooper met with a near fatal accident during the hanging execution sequence at the end of the show.44 Constrictor and Raise Your Fist and Yell were recorded with lead guitarist Kane Roberts and bassist Kip Winger, both of whom would leave the band by the end of 1988 (although Kane Roberts played guitar on "Bed of Nails" on 1989's album Trash). In 1987, Cooper made a brief appearance as a vagrant in the horror movie Prince of Darkness, directed by John Carpenter. His role had no lines and consisted of generally menacing the protagonists before eventually impaling one of them with a bicycle frame. In 1987, Cooper also appeared at WrestleMania III, escorting wrestler Jake 'The Snake' Roberts to the ring for his match against The Honky Tonk Man. After the match was over (Roberts lost), Cooper got involved and threw Jake's snake Damien at Honky's manager Jimmy Hart. Jake considered the involvement of Cooper to be an honor, as he had idolized Cooper in his youth and was still a huge fan. Wrestlemania III, which attracted a WWE record 93,173 fans, was held in the Pontiac Silverdome in Cooper's home town of Detroit. Cooper recorded a new song, "I Got a Line on You", for the soundtrack to Iron Eagle II. A music video was shot for the song and got minor airplay on MTV. The song was originally recorded and released in 1969 by the band Spirit. "I Got a Line on You" was released as a B-side for the "Poison" single and on The Life and Crimes of Alice Cooper CD. On April 7 Cooper nearly died of asphyxiation after a safety rope broke during a concert stunt wherein he pretended to hang himself.45 In 1988, Cooper's contract with MCA Records expired and he signed with Epic Records. Then in 1989 his career finally experienced a legitimate revival with the Desmond Child produced and Grammy-nominated album Trash, which spawned a hit single "Poison", which reached No. 2 in the UK and No. 7 in the US, and a worldwide arena tour. 1990s In 1991, Cooper released his 19th studio album Hey Stoopid featuring several of rock music’s glitterati guesting on the record. Released as glam metal's popularity was on the wane, and just before the explosion of grunge, it failed to have the same commercial impact as its predecessor. The same year also saw the release of the video Alice Cooper: Prime Cuts which chronicled his entire career using in depth interviews with Cooper himself, Bob Ezrin, and Shep Gordon. One critic has noted that Prime Cuts demonstrates how Cooper had used (in contrast to similar artists who succeeded him) themes of satire and moralisation to such good effect throughout his career.46 It was in the Prime Cuts video that Bob Ezrin delivered his own summation of the Alice Cooper persona: "He is the psycho killer in all of us. He's the axe murderer, he's the spoiled child, he's the abuser, he's the abused; he's the perpetrator, he's the victim, he's the gun slinger, and he's the guy lying dead in the middle of the street".47 By the early 1990s, Cooper had become a genuine cultural icon, guesting on records by the most successful bands of the time, such as the Guns N' Roses album Use Your Illusion I, on which he shared vocal duties with Axl Rose on the track "The Garden". He also had a brief appearance as the abusive stepfather of Freddy Krueger in the Nightmare On Elm Street film Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991). Cooper made a famous cameo appearance in the 1992 hit comedy film Wayne's World. Cooper and his band first appear onstage performing "Feed My Frankenstein" from Hey Stoopid. Afterwards at a backstage party, the movie's main characters Wayne and Garth discover that when offstage Cooper is a calm, articulate intellectual when he and his band discuss the history of Milwaukee in surprising depth. In a now famous scene, Wayne and Garth respond to an invitation to hang out with Cooper by kneeling and bowing reverently before him while chanting "We're not worthy! We're not worthy!" In 1994, Cooper released The Last Temptation, his first concept album since DaDa. The album deals with issues of faith, temptation, alienation and the frustrations of modern life, and has been described as "a young man's struggle to see the truth through the distractions of the 'Sideshow' of the modern world".48 Concurrent with the release of The Last Temptation was a three-part comic book series written by Neil Gaiman, fleshing out the album's story. This was to be Cooper’s last album with Epic Records, and his last studio release for six years, though during this period the live album A Fistful of Alice49 was released, and in 1997 he lent his voice to the intro track of Insane Clown Posse's The Great Milenko. In 1999, the four-disc box set The Life and Crimes of Alice Cooper appeared, which contained an authorized biography of Cooper, Alcohol and Razor Blades, Poison and Needles: The Glorious Wretched Excess of Alice Cooper, All-American, written by Creem magazine editor Jeffrey Morgan.50 During his absence from the recording studio, Cooper toured extensively every year throughout the latter part of the 1990s, including, in 1996, South America, which he had not visited since 1974. Also in 1996, Cooper sang the role of Herod on the London cast recording of the musical Jesus Christ Superstar.51 He also made an appearance on an episode of That 70s Show, at the end of which he and two other (minor) guest characters play a session of Dungeons & Dragons. 2000s Cooper in 2004 on a film set in L.A. The first decade of the 21st century saw a sustained period of activity from Alice Cooper. In the decade in which he turned sixty, he toured extensively and released (after a significant break) a steady stream of studio albums to favorable critical acclaim. During this period Cooper was also recognized and awarded in various ways: he received a Rock Immortal award at the 2007 Scream Awards;52 was given a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in 2003;53 he received (in May 2004) an honorary doctoral degree from Grand Canyon University;54 was given (in May 2006) the key to the city of Alice, North Dakota;55 he won the living legend award at the 2006 Classic Rock Roll of Honour event;56 and he won the 2007 Mojo music magazine Hero Award. The lengthy break between studio albums ended in 2000 with Brutal Planet, which was a return to horror-lined heavy metal, with industrial rock, and with subject matter thematically inspired by the brutality of the modern world, set in a dystopian post-apocalyptic future, and also inspired by a number of news stories that had recently appeared on the CNN news channel.57 The album was produced by Bob Marlett, with longtime Cooper production collaborator Bob Ezrin returning as executive producer. The accompanying world tour, which included Cooper's first concert in Russia, was a resounding success, introducing Alice Cooper to a new audience and resulting in Brutally Live, a DVD of an entire concert, recorded in London, England, on July 19, 2000.58 Brutal Planet was succeeded by the sonically similar and widely acclaimed sequel Dragontown, which saw Bob Ezrin back at the helm as producer. The album has been described as leading the listener down "a nightmarish path into the mind of rock's original conceptual storyteller"59 and by Cooper himself as being "the worst town on Brutal Planet". Like The Last Temptation, both Brutal Planet and Dragontown are albums which explore Cooper's personal faith perspective (born again Christianity). It is often cited in the music media that Dragontown forms the third chapter in a trilogy begun with The Last Temptation;60 however, Cooper has indicated that this in fact is not the case.61 Cooper again adopted a leaner, cleaner sound for his critically acclaimed62 2003 release The Eyes of Alice Cooper. Recognizing that many contemporary bands were having great success with his former sounds and styles, Cooper worked with a somewhat younger group of road and studio musicians who were very familiar with his oeuvre of old. However, instead of rehashing the old sounds, they updated them, often with surprisingly effective results. The resulting Bare Bones tour adopted a less-orchestrated performance style that had fewer theatrical flourishes and a greater emphasis on musicality. The success of this tour helped support the growing recognition that the classic Cooper songs were exceptionally clever, tuneful and unique. Cooper's radio show Nights with Alice Cooper began airing on January 26, 2004 in several US cities. The program showcases classic rock, Cooper's personal stories about his life as a rock icon and interviews with prominent rock artists. The show is broadcast on nearly 100 stations in the US and Canada,63 and has also been broadcast all over the world. A continuation of the songwriting approach adopted on The Eyes of Alice Cooper was again adopted by Cooper for his 24th studio album Dirty Diamonds, released in 2005. Dirty Diamonds became Cooper's highest charting album since 1994's The Last Temptation.64 The Dirty Diamonds tour launched in America in August 2005 after several European concerts, including a performance at the Montreux Jazz Festival in Switzerland on July 12. Cooper and his band, including Kiss drummer Eric Singer, were filmed for a DVD released as Alice Cooper: Live at Montreux 2005. One critic, in a review of the Montreux release, commented that Cooper was to be applauded for "still mining pretty much the same territory of teenage angst and rebellion" as he had done more than thirty years previously.65 In December 2006, the original Alice Cooper band reunited to perform six classic Alice Cooper songs at Cooper's annual charity event in Phoenix, entitled "Christmas Pudding".66 On July 1, 2007, Cooper performed a duet with Marilyn Manson at the B'Estival event in Bucharest, Romania.67 The performance represented a reconciliation between the two artists; Cooper had previously taken issue with Manson over his overtly anti-Christian on-stage antics and had sarcastically made reference to the originality of Manson's choosing a female name and dressing in women's clothing.57 Cooper and Manson have been the subject of an academic paper on the significance of adolescent antiheroes.68 In January 2008, he was one of the guest singers on the new Avantasia album The Scarecrow, singing the 7th track "The Toy Master". In July 2008, after lengthy delays, Cooper released Along Came a Spider, his 25th studio album. It was Cooper's highest charting album since 1991's Hey Stoopid, reaching No. 53 in the US and No. 31 in the UK. The album, visiting similar territory explored in 1987's Raise Your Fist and Yell, deals with the nefarious antics of a deranged serial killer named "Spider" who is on a quest to use the limbs of his victims to create a human spider. The album generally received positive reviews from music critics, though Rolling Stone magazine opined that the music on the record sorely missed Bob Ezrin's production values.69 The resulting Theatre of Death tour of the album (during which Cooper is executed on four separate occasions) was described in a long November 2009 article about Cooper in The Times as "epic" and featuring "enough fake blood to remake Saving Private Ryan". 2010s In January 2010, it was announced that Alice would be touring with Rob Zombie on the "Gruesome Twosome" tour.70 In May 2010, Cooper made an appearance during the beginning of the season finale of the reality-show American Idol, in which he sang "School's Out".71 Alice Cooper performing live at Wembley Arena in 2012 With his daughter, and former band member Dick Wagner, Cooper scored the music for the indie horror flick Silas Gore.72 During 2010, Cooper began working on a new album, dubbed Welcome 2 My Nightmare, a sequel to the original Welcome to My Nightmare.73 In a Radio Metal interview, he said that "We'll put some of the original people on it and add some new people ... I'm very happy with working with Bob (Ezrin) again."73 On December 15, 2010, it was announced Cooper and his former band would be inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. The official Rock and Roll Hall of Fame induction ceremony took place March 14, 2011 where Cooper was inducted by fellow horror-rocker Rob Zombie. Original members Bruce, Cooper, Dunaway, and Smith all made brief acceptance speeches and performed "I'm Eighteen" and "School's Out" live together, with Steve Hunter filling in for the late Glen Buxton. Alice showed up for the event wearing a (presumably fake) blood-splattered shirt and had a live albino Burmese python wrapped around his neck.374 Cooper told Rolling Stone magazine that he was "elated" by the news and that the nomination had been made for the original band, as "We all did go to the same high school together, and we were all on the track team, and it was pretty cool that guys that knew each other before the band ended up going that far".75 On March 10, 2011, Jackson Browne, David Crosby, Graham Nash, Alice Cooper, Jennifer Warnes and others performed at a benefit concert in Tucson, Arizona benefiting The Fund for Civility, Respect and Understanding, a foundation that raises awareness about and provides medical prevention and treatment services to people with mental disorders.76 In June 2011 Cooper took his place in the Reasonably Priced Car at the BBC auto show Top Gear.77 On June 9, 2011, Cooper was awarded the Kerrang! Icon Award at Kerrang! magazine's annual awards show. Cooper used the opportunity to hit out at the "anaemic" rock music that dominates the charts, and said he has no intention of retiring from the industry.78 Cooper supported Iron Maiden on their Maiden England World Tour from June to July 21, 2012,79 and then headlined Bloodstock Open Air on Sunday August 12.80 On September 16, 2012, Cooper appeared at the Sunflower Jam charity concert at the Royal Albert Hall, London, performing alongside guitarist Brian May of Queen, bassist John Paul Jones of Led Zeppelin, drummer Ian Paice of Deep Purple, and Iron Maiden vocalist Bruce Dickinson.81 Alice Cooper performing in 2015 Cooper also starred as himself in the 2012 Tim Burton adaptation of Dark Shadows that also starred Johnny Depp, Michelle Pfeiffer and Helena Bonham Carter. In the film, mistaken to be a feminine name, Barnabas Collins (played by Depp) described him as the ugliest woman he has ever seen.82 In 2013, Cooper announced that he had finished recording a covers album, based on songs by his rock star drinking buddies in the 1970s who had since died from excess, and that it was scheduled for a spring 2014 release.83 Later he announced that the album will likely be released in 2015.84 On January 28, 2014, it was officially revealed that Alice Cooper would be the opening act for Mötley Crüe's final tour, which would span throughout 2014 and 2015. Cooper was featured on the song "Savages" on Theory of a Deadman's new album. Cooper was the subject of Super Duper Alice Cooper, a biographical documentary film by Canadian directors Sam Dunn, Scot McFadyen and Reginald Harkema.85 The film won a Canadian Screen Award for Best Feature Length Documentary at the 3rd Canadian Screen Awards in 2015.86 In October, Cooper released the live album and video Raise the Dead: Live from Wacken, which was recorded at Germany's Wacken heavy metal festival the previous year. In 2015, Cooper premiered Hollywood Vampires, a supergroup featuring Johnny Depp and Joe Perry with a new studio album of rock covers, featuring many guest artists including Paul McCartney, and live dates at L.A.'s Roxy Theatre and at Brazil's Rock in Rio festival in September. Style and influences During an interview for the program Entertainment USA in 1986, Cooper stunned interviewer Jonathan King by stating that The Yardbirds were his favorite band of all time.87 Perhaps King should not have been so taken aback, as Cooper had as far back as 1969 said that it was music from the mid-sixties, and particularly from British bands The Beatles, The Who, and The Rolling Stones, as well as The Yardbirds, that had the greatest influence on him.88 Cooper would later pay homage to The Who by singing "I'm A Boy" for A Celebration: The Music of Pete Townshend and The Who in 1994 at Carnegie Hall in New York, and performing a cover of "My Generation" on the Brutal Planet tour of 2000. During an interview with Ozzy Osbourne from radio program Nights with Alice Cooper on May 22, 2007, Cooper again affirmed his debt of gratitude to these bands, and to The Beatles in particular. During their discussion, Cooper and Osbourne bemoaned the often inferior quality of songwriting coming from contemporary rock artists. Cooper stated that in his opinion the cause of the problem was that certain modern bands "had forgotten to listen to The Beatles". On the 25th anniversary DVD of Cabaret, Liza Minnelli stated that Cooper had told her that his whole career was based on the movie Cabaret. Evidence of Cooper's eclectic tastes in classic and contemporary rock music can be seen in the track listings of his radio show; in addition, when he appeared on the BBC Radio 2 program Tracks of My Years in September 2007, he listed his favorite tracks of all time as being: "19th Nervous Breakdown" (1966) by The Rolling Stones; "Turning Japanese" (1980) by The Vapors; "My Sharona" (1979) by The Knack; "Beds Are Burning" (1987) by Midnight Oil; "My Generation" (1965) by The Who; "Welcome to the Jungle" (1987) by Guns N' Roses; "Rebel Rebel" (1974) by David Bowie; "Over Under Sideways Down" (1966) by The Yardbirds; "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" (2003) by Jet; and "A Hard Day's Night" (1964) by The Beatles,89 and when he appeared on Desert Island Discs in 2010 he chose the songs "Happenings Ten Years Time Ago" by The Yardbirds; "I Get Around" by The Beach Boys; "I'm a Boy" by The Who; "Timer" by Laura Nyro; "21st Century Schizoid Man" by King Crimson; "Been Caught Stealing" by Jane's Addiction; "Work Song" by The Paul Butterfield Blues Band and "Ballad of a Thin Man" by Bob Dylan.90 Rob Zombie, former front man of White Zombie, claims his first "metal moment" was seeing Alice Cooper on Don Kirshner's Rock Concert.9192 Zombie has also claimed to have been heavily influenced by Cooper's costumes.93 In a 1978 interview with Rolling Stone, Bob Dylan stated, "I think Alice Cooper is an overlooked songwriter".94 I know the words to every Alice Cooper song. The fact is, if you can call what I have a musical career, it all started with me miming to I'm Eighteen on a jukebox “ ” John Lydon speaking in 2002 In the foreword to Alice Cooper's CD retrospective box set The Life and Crimes of Alice Cooper, John Lydon of The Sex Pistols pronounced Killer as the greatest rock album of all time, and in 2002 Lydon presented his own tribute program to Cooper on BBC radio. Lydon told the BBC that "I know the words to every Alice Cooper song. The fact is, if you can call what I have a musical career, it all started with me miming to I'm Eighteen on a jukebox".9596 The Flaming Lips are longtime Alice Cooper fans and used the bass line from "Levity Ball" (an early song from the 1969 release Pretties for You) for their song "The Ceiling Is Bending". They also covered "Sun Arise" for an Alice Cooper tribute album. (Cooper's version, which closes the album Love It to Death, was itself a cover of a Rolf Harris song.) In 1999, Cleopatra Records released Humanary Stew: A Tribute to Alice Cooper featuring a number of contributions from rock and metal all-star collaborations, including Dave Mustaine, Roger Daltrey, Ronnie James Dio, Slash, Bruce Dickinson and Steve Jones.97 Sonic.net described it as "intriguing combinations of artists and material" while allmusic.com noted "the novel approach will definitely hold interested listeners' attention".9899 A song by alternative rock group They Might Be Giants from their 1994 album John Henry entitled "Why Must I Be Sad?" mentions 13 Cooper songs, and has been described as being "from the perspective of a kid who hears all of his unspoken sadness given voice in the music of Alice Cooper; Alice says everything the kid has been wishing he could say about his alienated, frustrated, teenage world".100 Such unlikely non-musician fans of Cooper included Groucho Marx and Mae West, who both reportedly saw the early shows as a form of vaudeville revue,101 and artist Salvador Dalí, who on attending a show in 1973 described it as being surreal, and made a hologram, First Cylindric Chromo-Hologram Portrait of Alice Cooper's Brain.102103 Personal life The actual ownership of the Alice Cooper name is an example of the value of a single copyright or trademark. Since "Alice Cooper" was originally the name of the band, and not the lead singer (cf. Pink Floyd, Uriah Heep, Jethro Tull, Amy Meredith, etc.), and it was actually owned by the band as whole, Cooper paid, and continues to pay, a yearly royalty to his original bandmates for the right to use the name commercially. In the early 1970s, a story was widely reported that Leave It to Beaver star Ken Osmond had become "rock star Alice Cooper". According to Cooper, the rumor began when a college newspaper editor asked him what kind of kid he was, to which Cooper replied, "I was obnoxious, disgusting, a real Eddie Haskell." However, the story ended up reporting that Cooper was the real Haskell. Cooper would later tell the New Times, "It was the biggest rumor that ever came out about me. Finally, I got a T-shirt that said, 'No, I am not Eddie Haskell.' But people still believed it."104 On June 20, 2005, ahead of his June–July 2005 tour, Cooper had a wide-ranging interview with interviewer of celebrities Andrew Denton for the Australian ABC Television's Enough Rope. Cooper discussed various issues during a revealing and frank talk, including the horrors of acute alcoholism and his subsequent cure, being a Christian, and his social and work relationship with his family.105 During the interview, Cooper remarked "I look at Mick Jagger and he's on an 18-month tour and he's six years older than me, so I figure, when he retires, I have six more years. I will not let him beat me when it comes to longevity."106 Marriage and relationships In the period when the Alice Cooper group was signed to Frank Zappa's Straight label, Miss Christine of the GTOs became Cooper's girlfriend. Miss Christine (real name Christine Frka), who had actually recommended Zappa to the group, died on November 5, 1972 of an overdose.107 Another long-time girlfriend of Cooper's was Cindy Lang, with whom he lived for several years. They separated in 1975; Lang sued Cooper for palimony, and they eventually settled out of court in the early 1980s. After his separation from Lang, Cooper was briefly linked with actress Raquel Welch.108 Cooper then reportedly left Welch, however, to marry ballerina instructor and choreographer Sheryl Goddard, who performed in the Alice Cooper show from 1975 to 1982. They married on March 20, 1976. In November 1983, at the height of Cooper's alcoholism, Goddard filed for divorce, but by mid-1984, she and Cooper had reconciled.109 They have remained together since. In a 2002 television interview, Cooper claimed that he had never cheated on his wife in all the time they had been together. In the same interview, he also claimed that the secret to a lasting and successful relationship is to continue going out on dates with your partner.110 Cooper and Goddard have three children together: daughter Calico Cooper (born 1981), an actress and singer who has been performing in her father's stage show since 2000; son Dash (born 1985), and daughter Sonora Rose (born 1993). Drugs and alcohol abuse In 1986, Megadeth opened for Cooper on his US Constrictor tour. After noticing the abuse of alcohol and other drugs in the band, Cooper personally approached the band members to try to help them control their abuse, and he has stayed close to front man Dave Mustaine, who considers Cooper to be his "godfather".111 Since overcoming his own addiction to alcohol in the mid-1980s, Cooper has continued to help and counsel other rock musicians with addiction problems. "I've made myself very available to friends of mine – they're people who would call me late at night and say, 'Between you and me, I've got a problem.'"112 In recognition of the work he has done in helping other addicts in the recovery process, Cooper received in 2008 the Stevie Ray Vaughan Award at the fourth annual MusiCares MAP Fund benefit concert in Los Angeles.113 Religion During an interview with Johnnie Walker on BBC Radio 2 in September 2007, Alice admitted that he wasn't a Christian when he gave up drinking, but stated that he thanks God for "taking it away", saying, "I mean if He God can part the Red Sea and create the universe, He can certainly take alcoholism away from somebody."114 Although he originally did not speak publicly about his religious beliefs, Cooper was later vocal about his faith as a born-again Christian.115 Politics Throughout his career, Cooper's philosophy regarding politics is that politics should not be mixed with rock music. Cooper has usually kept his political views to himself, and in 2010 said, "I am extremely non-political. I go out of my way to be non-political. I'm probably the biggest moderate you know. When John Lennon and Harry Nilsson used to argue politics, I was sitting right in the middle of them, and I was the guy who was going 'I don't care.' When my parents would start talking politics, I would go in my room and put on the Rolling Stones or the Who as long as I could to avoid politics. And I still feel that way."75 On occasion he has spoken out against musicians who promote or opine on politics; for example, in the run-up to the 2004 presidential election, he told the Canadian Press that the rock stars campaigning for and touring on behalf of Democratic candidate John Kerry were committing "treason against rock n' roll". He added, upon seeing a list of musicians who supported Kerry, "If I wasn't already a Bush supporter, I would have immediately switched. Linda Ronstadt? Don Henley? Geez, that's a good reason right there to vote for Bush."116 Sports Cooper is a fan of the NHL's Arizona Coyotes.117 On February 18, 2012, the Coyotes gave away his bobblehead in a promotion for the first 10,000 fans for a game with the Dallas Stars.118 Cooper is a longtime baseball fan, supporting the Arizona Diamondbacks and Detroit Tigers. As a child, he dreamed of playing left field in the Tiger's outfield alongside Tigers Hall of Famer Al Kaline.119 He has coached Little League baseball teams since his son played in the early 1990s.120 Cooper has on several occasions credited golf with playing a major role in helping him overcome his addiction to alcohol,121 and has even gone so far as to say that when he took up golf, it was a case of replacing one addiction with another.122123 The importance that the game has had in his life is also reflected in the title to his 2007 autobiography, Alice Cooper, Golf Monster.124 Cooper, who has participated in a number of Pro-Am competitions,125 plays the game six days a week, off a handicap of two.90 Since 1997 he has hosted an annual golf competition, the Alice Cooper Celebrity AM Golf Tournament, all proceeds from which go to his charity, the Solid Rock Foundation. Cooper has also appeared in commercials for Callaway Golf equipment and was a guest of veteran British player and broadcaster Peter Alliss on A Golfer's Travels.126 He wrote the foreword to the Gary McCord book "Ryder Cup" and participated in the second All*Star Cup in Newport, Wales.127 In an interview with VH1, friend and fellow golfer Pat Boone said that Cooper was "this close" to being a pro. Pop culture Cooper, a fan of The Simpsons, was asked to contribute a storyline for the September 2004 edition of Bongo Comics's Bart Simpson's Treehouse of Horror, a special Monsters of Rock issue that also included stories plotted by Gene Simmons, Rob Zombie and Pat Boone.128 Cooper's story featured Homer Simpson being a Jason Voorhees-style killer and stalking the citizens of Springfield. In October 1979, Alice Cooper was featured in the Marvel comic book Marvel Premiere, Vol 1, No 50.129130 Solo band members Main article: List of Alice Cooper (solo) personnel Alice Cooper band performing live in London in 2012Current membersAlice Cooper – lead vocals, guitar, harmonica (1963–present) Ryan Roxie – guitar, backing vocals (1996–2006, 2012–present) Chuck Garric – bass, backing vocals (2002–present) Glen Sobel – drums, percussion (2011–present) Tommy Henriksen – guitar, backing vocals (2011–present) Nita Strauss – guitar, backing vocals (2014–present)131 Awards and nominations Grammy Awards Year Nominated work Award Result 1984 "Alice Cooper: The Nightmare" Best Music Video, Long Form Nominated 1997 "Hands of Death (Burn Baby Burn)" Best Metal Performance Nominated Discography See: Alice Cooper discography Pretties for You (1969) Easy Action (1970) Love It to Death (1971) Killer (1971) School's Out (1972) Billion Dollar Babies (1973) Muscle of Love (1973) Welcome to My Nightmare (1975) Alice Cooper Goes to Hell (1976) Lace and Whiskey (1977) From the Inside (1978) Flush the Fashion (1980) Special Forces (1981) Zipper Catches Skin (1982) DaDa (1983) Constrictor (1986) Raise Your Fist and Yell (1987) Trash (1989) Hey Stoopid (1991) The Last Temptation (1994) Brutal Planet (2000) Dragontown (2001) The Eyes of Alice Cooper (2003) Dirty Diamonds (2005) Along Came a Spider (2008) Welcome 2 My Nightmare (2011) Tours Mötley Crüe 2015 The Final Tour: All Bad Things Must Come to an End Tour with Alice Cooper: The first leg of the tour began on July 2, 2014 in Grand Rapids, MI at the Van Andel Arena & wrapped with a concert on November 22, 2014 in Spokane, WA at the Spokane Arena. Later they announced Cooper would join them for another North American leg of the tour which launches on July 22 in Eugene, OR at the Matthew Knight Arena & runs through a concert on September 4, 2015 in New Orleans, LA at the Smoothie King Center (Formerly New Orleans Arena).132133 Filmography See: Alice Cooper filmographyDiary of a Mad Housewife – 1970 Sextette - 1977 Roadie – 1980 Monster Dog – 1984 Prince of Darkness – 1987 Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare – 1991 Wayne's World – 1992 The Attic Expeditions - 2001 Suck – 2009 Dark Shadows – 2012 Bigfoot – 2012 Skum Rocks! – 2013 Super Duper Alice Cooper – 2014 See also List of Alice Cooper personnel List of glam metal bands and artists References 1.Jump up ^ "Alice Cooper Biography". NME. Archived from the original on December 5, 2008. Retrieved January 18, 2009. 2.Jump up ^ Stephen Thomas Erlewine. "All Music: Alice Cooper". allmusic. Archived from the original on November 10, 2010. Retrieved December 23, 2010. 3.^ Jump up to: a b "Rock Hall makes it official: Alice Cooper, Neil Diamond among new class". SoundSpike. December 15, 2010. Retrieved December 17, 2010. 4.Jump up ^ Popoff, Martin (2014). The Big Book of Hair Metal: The Illustrated Oral History of Heavy Metal's Debauched Decade. Voyageur Press. pp. 11, 171. ISBN 978-0-76034-546-7. 5.Jump up ^ McPadden, Mike (23 September 2015). "The Hair Metal 100: Ranking the '80s Greatest Glam Bands, Part 3". VH1. Viacom. Retrieved October 9, 2016. 6.Jump up ^ The New Rolling Stone Album Guide. Fireside. ISBN 0-7432-0169-8. 7.Jump up ^ Guy Blackman (July 2, 2007). "Gig reviews: Alice Cooper". Sydney Morning Herald. Retrieved August 15, 2008. 8.Jump up ^ "The Preacher's Son Who Became Alice Cooper". People. April 1, 1974. Retrieved November 24, 2010. 9.Jump up ^ "How golf made shock rocker Alice green and serene". Times LIVE. September 1, 2009. Retrieved November 24, 2010. 10.Jump up ^ "The Fabulous Furniers" – chapter one of Alice Cooper, Golf Monster: A Rock 'n' Roller's 12 Steps to Becoming a Golf Addict 11.Jump up ^ Cooper, Alice Me: Alice (autobiography) 12.Jump up ^ Kaimi Wenger (December 30, 2003). "Famous Mormons". TimesAndSeasons.org. See comment No. 34. Archived from the original on July 21, 2011. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 13.Jump up ^ "Alice Cooper Biography". Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and Museum. Retrieved April 23, 2012. 14.Jump up ^ "A GENTLEMAN'S GAME by Santa Barbara Sentinel". ISSUU. Retrieved 2014-04-17. 15.Jump up ^ Cooper describes in detail in his first autobiography, Me, Alice, how he was tasked with organizing an act for the show 16.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l m n Super Duper Alice Cooper. Dir. Reginald Harkima, Scott McFayden, and Sam Dunn. Banger Films in association with Eagle Rock Entertainment, the Movie Network, and Movie Central. 2014 - documentary 17.Jump up ^ "BBC Radio 2 - The Radcliffe and Maconie Show, 30/11/2009". BBC. 2009-11-30. Retrieved 2015-04-15. 18.Jump up ^ "Alice Cooper's name change". Contactmusic.com. November 7, 2007. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 19.Jump up ^ "It's A Man's World: Alice Cooper". Daily Mail. July 29, 2008. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 20.Jump up ^ "A GENTLEMAN'S GAME by Santa Barbara Sentinel". ISSUU. Retrieved 2014-04-17. 21.Jump up ^ "THE Unofficial Alice Cooper Site". SickthingsUK. November 5, 1972. Retrieved April 8, 2012. 22.Jump up ^ Barry Miles's biography of Frank Zappa includes a vivid description of how the GTO's influenced Cooper to wear makeup and dress in drag onstage 23.Jump up ^ "Alice Cooper – In His Own Words". Superseventies.com. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 24.Jump up ^ Cooper confirms this version of events in an interview in Alice Cooper: Prime Cuts 25.Jump up ^ "Marilyn Manson Kills Puppies". Snopes.com. Retrieved February 29, 2012. 26.Jump up ^ Five years later, the Chicken Incident would be parodied in the Ray Stevens song "The Moonlight Special," with Cooper referred to as Agens Stoopa. 27.Jump up ^ "Mentioned on the interview DVD by Alice Cooper and confirmed by the other members". Hellbound.ca. August 10, 2011. Retrieved February 29, 2012. 28.Jump up ^ Serene Dominic (October 8, 2003). "Alice doesn't live here anymore. But he can't forget the Motor City.". Metro Times. Retrieved July 15, 2008. 29.Jump up ^ "Behind the Music Episode Guide, Part 3". Roctober.com. Retrieved April 8, 2012. 30.Jump up ^ "The Death Proclamation of Generation X: A Self-Fulfilling Prophesy of Goth, Grunge and Heroin" by Maxim W. Furek. i-Universe, 2008; ISBN 978-0-595-46319-0 (p. 62) 31.Jump up ^ See the Alice Cooper entry under List of albums produced by Ezrin at Ezrin's Wikipedia page 32.Jump up ^ "Bob Ezrin: I Was A Teenage Record Producer". Emusician.com. October 13, 2011. Retrieved April 8, 2012. 33.Jump up ^ "THE Unofficial Alice Cooper Site". SickthingsUK. October 13, 1971. Retrieved April 8, 2012. 34.Jump up ^ Mark Lawson Talks to...: "Rock ‘n’ Roll legend Alice Cooper in conversation with Mark Lawson", BBC Four, November 2011 35.Jump up ^ Martin Fletcher "Ban This Filth! Letters from the Mary Whitehouse Archive, Edited by Ben Thompson", The Independent (London), 10 November 2012 36.Jump up ^ "Articles". Alice Cooper eChive. October 19, 2001. Retrieved April 8, 2012. 37.^ Jump up to: a b 1link 38.Jump up ^ "Alice Cooper - Dennis Dunaway Interview". YouTube.com. 2011-10-30. Retrieved 2015-04-15. 39.Jump up ^ "Bob Ezrin has been directly credited with encouraging Cooper at this time to write ballads such as "Only Women Bleed" and "I Never Cry"". Emusician.com. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 40.Jump up ^ "Sickthings timeline 1982-1983". 41.Jump up ^ "MusicMight :: Artists :: ALICE COOPER". Rockdetector.com. Retrieved 2014-04-17. 42.Jump up ^ For example, see the November 13, 1986 issue of Kerrang! music magazine, whose front cover bears the headline 'The Night He Came Home ...Alice Knocks 'Em Dead in Detroit' 43.Jump up ^ "THE Unofficial Alice Cooper Site". SickthingsUK. Retrieved April 8, 2012. 44.Jump up ^ "THE Unofficial Alice Cooper Site". SickthingsUK. Retrieved April 8, 2012. 45.Jump up ^ "Rock History - 1988 – Alice Cooper nearly dies of asphyxiation after...". Thisdayinrock.com. 1988-04-07. Retrieved 2013-08-02. 46.Jump up ^ "Review of Prime Cuts by Mark Boydell". Dvdtimes.co.uk. April 25, 2002. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 47.Jump up ^ Shep Gordon interview for Prime Cuts 48.Jump up ^ "Darren Hirst article on Cooper, featuring an analysis of The Last Temptation". Crossrhythms.co.uk. January 3, 2008. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 49.Jump up ^ 2 Archived March 18, 2010, at the Wayback Machine.‹The template Wayback is being considered for merging.› 50.Jump up ^ "Alice Cooper - Bio". Web.archive.org. Archived from the original on 2002-02-15. Retrieved 2014-04-17. 51.Jump up ^ "Jesus Christ Superstar CD Tracks". Cduniverse.com. March 7, 2000. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 52.Jump up ^ Furey, Emmett (October 23, 2007). "CBR @ Spike TV's Scream Awards 2007". CBR.com. Retrieved 2016-10-13. 53.Jump up ^ "article covering the event". BBC News. December 3, 2003. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 54.Jump up ^ "Alice Cooper to receive honorary degree from Grand Canyon Univ. - Baptist Press". Bpnews.net. 2004-05-07. Retrieved 2014-04-17. 55.Jump up ^ "article on the award". BBC News. May 15, 2006. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 56.Jump up ^ "Alice Cooper scoops legend award". BBC News. November 7, 2006. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 57.^ Jump up to: a b "CANOE – JAM! Music – Artists – Cooper, Alice : Reality scares Alice". Jam.canoe.ca. August 29, 2000. Retrieved April 8, 2012. 58.Jump up ^ Barnard, David (Director) (19 July 2000). Alice Cooper Brutally Live (DVD). London. 59.Jump up ^ "An online review of Dragontown can be found here". Cduniverse.com. October 9, 2001. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 60.Jump up ^ "Alice Cooper: Dragontown". mp3.com. Archived from the original on 2011-06-07. Retrieved April 18, 2012. 61.Jump up ^ "HM – Internet Exclusives". Hmmagazine.com. Archived from the original on March 22, 2012. Retrieved April 8, 2012. 62.Jump up ^ "Alice Cooper – The Eyes Of Alice Cooper | album reviews". musicOMH. Archived from the original on October 9, 2012. Retrieved April 8, 2012. 63.Jump up ^ "Nights with Alice Cooper". Nights with Alice Cooper. Archived from the original on July 16, 2011. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 64.Jump up ^ "Blabbermouth article reporting on Billboard announcement re: the album". Roadrunnerrecords.com. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 65.Jump up ^ Boyd, Glen (May 21, 2006). "DVD Review: Live At Montreux, 2005 – Alice Cooper". Blogcritics. Retrieved 2016-10-13. 66.Jump up ^ Damon Johnson, a guitarist in Cooper's then band, filled in for the deceased Glen Buxton. 67.Jump up ^ "The event received considerable media coverage; for example, see the United Press International article". Upi.com. June 27, 2007. Archived from the original on June 4, 2008. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 68.Jump up ^ Bostic, Jeff Q.; Schlozman, Steve; Pataki, Caroly; Ristuccia, Carel; Beresin, Eugene V.; Martin, Andrés (2014-01-09). "From Alice Cooper to Marilyn Manson". Academic Psychiatry. 27 (1): 54–62. doi:10.1176/appi.ap.27.1.54. ISSN 1042-9670. 69.Jump up ^ "Alice Cooper Along Came a Spider Rolling Stone album review". Rolling Stone. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 70.Jump up ^ "Rob Zombie & Alice Cooper". The Gruesome Twosome Tour. Archived from the original on November 23, 2010. Retrieved November 24, 2010. 71.Jump up ^ "Alice Cooper Appearance At `American Idol` – School´s Out". YouTube. October 31, 2010. Retrieved April 8, 2012. 72.Jump up ^ Slasher, Masked (July 21, 2010). "Alice Cooper and his Daughter Tackle Silas Gore". Dreadcentral.com. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 73.^ Jump up to: a b "ALICE COOPER TALKS ABOUT HIS NIGHTMARE...". Radio Metal. June 28, 2010. Archived from the original on February 20, 2011. Retrieved February 20, 2011. 74.Jump up ^ "ALICE COOPER Band Members Comment On ROCK HALL Induction News". Blabbermouth.net. December 15, 2010. Retrieved December 17, 2010. 75.^ Jump up to: a b Andy Greene (December 14, 2010). "Alice Cooper, Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Inductee, Was 'Elated' When He Got the News". Rolling Stone. Retrieved December 23, 2010. 76.Jump up ^ "AND ALICE COOPER ORGANIZE ALL-STAR LINE-UP FOR March 10 CONCERT AT TUCSON CONVENTION CENTER". Jackson Browne. Archived from the original on July 13, 2011. Retrieved July 7, 2011. 77.Jump up ^ "Top Gear Series 17 Episode 1 Preview Alert". Motorward. June 24, 2011. Retrieved July 7, 2011. 78.Jump up ^ "Alice Cooper receives Kerrang! Icon Award". BBC News. June 10, 2011. Retrieved April 20, 2014. 79.Jump up ^ "Maiden announce US tour". Metal Hammer. February 15, 2012. Archived from the original on December 3, 2013. Retrieved February 15, 2012. 80.Jump up ^ "Bloodstock - Band Profile For ALICE COOPER". Bloodstock.uk.com. August 12, 2012. Retrieved August 13, 2012. 81.Jump up ^ "Led Zeppelin, Iron Maiden and Queen band members perform at charity rock show". NME. Retrieved November 4, 2012. 82.Jump up ^ "Dark Shadows Quotes". Rotten Tomatoes. Flixster, Inc. Retrieved October 28, 2013. 83.Jump up ^ "Alice Cooper Completes Work On Covers Album". Blabbermouth.net. 2013-09-29. Retrieved 2014-04-17. 84.Jump up ^ "One On One with Mitch Lafon Episode 12 | One On One with Mitch Lafon". Spreaker.com. Retrieved 2015-04-15. 85.Jump up ^ "Who the heck is Alice?; Super Duper Alice Cooper the latest doc from B.C.'s Sam Dunn and Scot McFadyen". Vancouver Sun, April 28, 2014. 86.Jump up ^ "Canadian Screen Awards 2015: Mommy big film winner, Orphan Black takes top TV trophies". CBC News, March 1, 2015. 87.Jump up ^ Interview aired on Entertainment USA, BBC 2 (U.K.) during either November/December 1986 88.Jump up ^ Mike Quigley (September 1969). "Interview with Alice Cooper". Poppin. Archived from the original on October 24, 2007. Retrieved October 23, 2007. 89.Jump up ^ September 3, 2007 edition of BBC Radio 2 program Tracks of My Years, hosted by Ken Bruce 90.^ Jump up to: a b Kirsty Wark (November 21, 2010). "Desert Island Discs: Alice Cooper". BBC. Archived from the original on November 24, 2010. Retrieved December 13, 2010. 91.Jump up ^ 5/22/06. ""Metal: As Defined By Gods" from Heavy: The Story of Metal | Show Clip | VH1.com". Vh1classic.com. Archived from the original on April 30, 2010. Retrieved November 24, 2010. 92.Jump up ^ Rosen, Steven (December 12, 2008). "Rob Zombie: 'I Find It Distracting To Hear My Own Music' | Music News". Ultimate-Guitar.Com. Retrieved 2016-10-13. 93.Jump up ^ "It's A Man's World: Alice Cooper | Mail Online". Daily Mail. July 29, 2008. Retrieved April 8, 2012. 94.Jump up ^ Cott, Jonathan (January 26, 1978). The Rolling Stone Interview. Rolling Stone. 95.Jump up ^ "Former Sex Pistol joins Radio 2". BBC. October 21, 2002. Retrieved January 13, 2011. 96.Jump up ^ "Lydon also admitted in an interview with the BBC that 'I know the lyrics to every single Alice Cooper song'". BBC News. October 21, 2002. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 97.Jump up ^ "Various - Humanary Stew, A Tribute To Alice Cooper". Discogs. Retrieved 2016-10-13. 98.Jump up ^ "Humanary Stew?: A Tribute to Alice Cooper - Various Artists | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic". AllMusic. Retrieved 2016-10-13. 99.Jump up ^ Devenish, Colin (June 5, 1998). "'98's Best: Rockers Stew Up Alice Cooper Tribute Album". MTV News. Retrieved 2016-10-13. 100.Jump up ^ "Why Must I Be Sad?". This Might Be a Wiki – the tmbg knowledge base. Retrieved October 21, 2009. 101.Jump up ^ "Enough Rope re: Groucho Marx and Mae West". Australia: ABC. June 20, 2005. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 102.Jump up ^ Olga Mataev. "Salvador Dali's Hologram Portrait of Cooper". Abcgallery.com. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 103.Jump up ^ A replica of the hologram can be seen at the Dalí Museum in St. Petersburg, Florida. Cooper and original band members Dennis Dunaway and Glen Buxton studied Dalí as art students at Cortez High School in Phoenix, Arizona, and the cover art of Cooper's DaDa album features a slightly altered version of Dalí's painting "Slave Market with Disappearing Bust of Voltaire." 104.Jump up ^ Ken Osmond Wiki; Alex Ben Block (January 6, 1975). "Cooper's comedy mocks system". The Miami News. 105.Jump up ^ "ENOUGH ROPE with Andrew Denton - episode 82: Alice Cooper (20/06/2005)". Abc.net.au. 2005-06-20. Retrieved 2014-04-17. 106.Jump up ^ "Enough Rope''comments Mick Jagger and retirement". Australia: ABC. June 20, 2005. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 107.Jump up ^ Cooper describes how he fell for Miss Christine in his 1976 autobiography Me, Alice 108.Jump up ^ Melissa Whitworth (August 28, 2007). "Alice Cooper: 'Some people turn to God, I turned to golf'". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 109.Jump up ^ "''Sick Things UK re: Reconciliation of Cooper and Sheryl Goddard". Sickthingsuk.co.uk. Archived from the original on July 23, 2011. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 110.Jump up ^ The Johnny Vaughan Show (UK) 2002. 111.Jump up ^ "The Realms of Deth - Megadeth Timeline". Megadeth.rockmetal.art.pl. Retrieved 16 April 2012. 112.Jump up ^ "Cooper quoted in April 18, 2008 billboard.com article". Billboard. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 113.Jump up ^ "Alice Cooper Receives MusiCares MAP Fund Award". Billboard. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 114.Jump up ^ "Alice Cooper Talks to Johnnie Walker about his Christian faith". Retrieved March 6, 2015. 115.Jump up ^ "Alice Cooper Is A Christian". JesusJournal.com. March 28, 2006. Archived from the original on November 1, 2009. Retrieved September 23, 2009. 116.Jump up ^ Richard Leiby (August 24, 2004). "Alice Cooper's Political Makeup". The Washington Post. Retrieved August 15, 2007. On Zimbio's list of "Famous Republicans" (accessed 2012-05-08), Cooper is a Republican. 117.Jump up ^ "Detroit shock rocker Alice Cooper loves hockey". Canada: CBC. February 20, 2012. Retrieved February 20, 2012. 118.Jump up ^ "NHL Recap - Dallas Stars at Phoenix Coyotes - Feb 18, 2012". CBSSports.com. Retrieved 2014-04-17. 119.Jump up ^ "Alice Cooper talks shock rock and jocks". ESPN.com. 2010-10-28. Retrieved 2015-08-13. 120.Jump up ^ Dustin Schoof (2013-10-18). "Alice Cooper on coaching Little League, paying tribute to his 'dead drunk friends' and more". LeHighValleyLive.com. Retrieved 2015-08-13. 121.Jump up ^ "Alice Cooper – Cooper's Golf Addiction". Contactmusic.com. November 7, 2007. Retrieved September 23, 2008. 122.Jump up ^ Alice Cooper (November 13, 2005). "Club Class". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved August 15, 2008. 123.Jump up ^ "Alice Cooper: Saved By The Golf Course?". Billboard. May 27, 2007. Retrieved August 23, 2008. 124.Jump up ^ "Alice Cooper, Golf Monster". Random House. April 28, 2007. Retrieved August 13, 2008. 125.Jump up ^ Details of the Pro-Am events Cooper has participated in can be found in Alice Cooper, Golf Monster 126.Jump up ^ "A GOLFER'S TRAVELS - Series 1". Clearwaterimages.biz. Archived from the original on 2012-03-22. Retrieved 2012-04-16. 127.Jump up ^ Nick Dermody (August 27, 2006). "Stars turn out for celebrity golf". BBC. Archived from the original on January 16, 2009. Retrieved December 23, 2008. 128.Jump up ^ "2004 Fox/Bongo Press Release detailing the various storylines, which also remarks on Cooper's notoriously 'wicked sense of humor'". Snpp.com. Archived from the original on June 28, 2011. Retrieved August 13, 2011. 129.Jump up ^ "Dynamite to Launch 'Alice Cooper' Comic Book Series in September". The Hollywood Reporter. June 19, 2014. Retrieved June 16, 2015. 130.Jump up ^ "Alice Cooper Launches New Comic Series". The Beat (comics magazine). July 17, 2013. Retrieved June 16, 2015. 131.Jump up ^ Nita Strauss replaces Orianthi in Alice Cooper band on Blabbermouth.net June 12, 2014 132.Jump up ^ "Alice Cooper 2015 The Final Tour: All Bad Things Must Come To An End Tour Schedule". February 23, 2015. Retrieved March 29, 2015. 133.Jump up ^ "Alice Cooper Tour Dates". Retrieved March 29, 2015. Further reading Alice Cooper, Steven Gaines (1976). Me, Alice: The Autobiography of Alice Cooper. Putnam. ISBN 0-399-11535-8. Jeffrey Morgan (1999). Alcohol and Razor Blades, Poison and Needles: The Glorious Wretched Excess of Alice Cooper, All-American. alicecooper.com. Archived from the original on February 15, 2002. Alice Cooper, Keith Zimmerman (2007). Alice Cooper, Golf Monster: A Rock 'n' Roller's 12 Steps to Becoming a Golf Addict. Crown Publishers. ISBN 0-307-38265-6. Bob Greene (1974). Billion Dollar Baby. Simon & Schuster. ISBN 978-0-689-10616-3. Wolfgang Heilemann, Sabine Thomas (2005). Alice Cooper: Live on Tour, Studio, Backstage. Schwarzkopf & Schwarzkopf. ISBN 3-89602-651-8. Michael Bruce, Billy James (2000). No More Mr. Nice Guy: The Inside Story of the Original Alice Cooper Group. SAF Publishing Ltd. ISBN 0-946719-32-2. This Day in Rock Cooper accident External links Find more about Alice Cooper at Wikipedia's sister projects Search Commons Media from Commons Search Wikiquote Quotations from Wikiquote Search Wikidata Data from Wikidata Official website Alice Cooper at DMOZ "Alice Cooper". Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Edit this at Wikidata Alice Cooper at AllMusic Official Nights with Alice Cooper website Nights With Alice Cooper on Planet Rock Alice Cooper Artist Page @ VH1.com Category:Alice Cooper Category:1948 births Category:20th-century American musicians Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American musicians Category:21st-century American singers Category:American Christians Category:American radio DJs Category:American hard rock musicians Category:American heavy metal musicians Category:American heavy metal singers Category:American male singers Category:American male songwriters Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of French descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Native American descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American rock singers Category:American rock songwriters Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:Bands with fictional stage personas Category:Glam metal musicians Category:Glam rock musicians Category:Horror rock Category:Living people Category:Kerrang! Awards winners Alice Cooper Category:Musicians from Detroit Category:Musicians from Phoenix, Arizona Category:People from Paradise Valley, Arizona Category:People from Topanga, California Category:People from Wayne County, Michigan Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Songwriters from Michigan